


Titig

by vegaslights



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Fluff and Humor, M/M, lss si ate gorl sa titig ni flow-g ayan tuloy
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegaslights/pseuds/vegaslights
Summary: Pano sasama kung hindi ako nag-aaya?Pano tatama kung hindi ako tumataya?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Titig

**_Ewan ko kung pano ko bibitbitin_ **

**_Yung pagtingin ko kasi kung hanggang tingin lang ay bitin (oh)_ **

**_Ayoko rin naman to kimkimin kaso mukhang_ **

**_Hindi ko pa rin to sayo kayang banggitin_ **

Tatlong taon nang crush ni Jongin si Kyungsoo.

Nagsimula ang pagtingin ni Jongin sa kaibigan noong first year college pa lang sila, ngayon ay third year na sila at hindi pa rin siya makaamin sa kaibigan. Ilang beses na niya balak umamin ngunit ay tuwing aamin na dapat siya na ay nawawalan siya ng lakas ng loob. Kaya ito ngayon si Jongin, tatlong taon nang kinikimkim ang feelings niya para kay Kyungsoo.

**_At baka isnabin mo lang at di mo pansinin_ **

**_Bitin kahit na empi, beer, at gin ang inumin_ **

**_Yung tapang ay wala pa rin san ko hihiramin_ **

**_Kahit maglasing wala rin kung paggising ko duwag pa rin_ **

Matalino, mabait, at gwapo, iilan lamang iyan sa mahabang listahan ng mga katangian ni Kyungsoo na nagustuhan ni Jongin. Siyempre ay hindi lamang siya ang nakakakita sa mga katangiang ito. Kahit na tahimik at hindi mahilig sa atensyon si Kyungsoo ay marami pa rin nagkakagusto sakaniya sa university. Marami nang nagtangkang ligawan at umamin na may gusto sila sa cutie pie ng UPD.Ngunit kahit na maraming admirer si Kyungsoo ay hindi niya ito binigyan ng pansin dahil mas gusto niya na magfocus muna sa pag-aaral. At wala rin naman siyang matipuhan sa mga lumalapit sakaniya.

Kaya rin siguro pinaghihinaan ng loob si Jongin. Yung mga sikat nga sa university na nagkakagusto kay Kyungsoo, nirereject niya, siya pa kayang ordinaryong estudyante lang? Halos lahat ng pambabasted ni Kyungsoo ay nakita niya dahil palagi niyang kasama ang kaibigan, minsan iniisip niya na humiram lang ng konting lakas ng loob sa mga admirer ni Kyungsoo at baka sakali ay maamin na niya ang nararamdaman sa kaibigan.

***

Kasalukuyang nagi-inuman si Jongin kasama ang mga roommate si Chanyeol at Sehun. Sabado kasi, walang pasok kinabukasan at himalang wala silang deadline na hinahabol. Bumili si Chanyeol ng isang case ng red horse, pati na rin pulutan na inihaw para sa kanilang tatlo.

“Alam mo kasi pre, wag kang mapaghinaan ng loob dahil sunod-sunod na binabasted ni Soo yung mga manliligaw niya, malay mo naman ikaw pala hinihintay non umamin.” Sambit ni Sehun nang mejo may tama na silang tatlo dahil sa beer.

“Di ko ba alam, ilang beses ko na rin tinangkang umamin pero umuurong talaga bayag ko eh,” sagot ni Jongin at tumawa pagkatapos. “Alam ko naman na gwapo ako, talented, matalino, di naman na talo sakin si Kyungsoo pag nagkataon pero iba talaga si Soo pre eh. Iba tama sakin”

“Tangina mo kasi, di pa ba sapat yung ultimo UAAP player umaakyat ng ligaw kay Kyungsoo para kumilos ka diyan? Buti sana kung ilang buwan mo pa lang gusto si Kyungsoo eh, kaso tatlong taon na! Kapag talaga ikaw nakahanap ng katapat mo iyak ka nalang.” Sabi sakaniya ni Chanyeol, “Di pa ata sapat tong red horse para lumakas loob mo eh, di bale sa susunod mas malakas iinumin natin baka sakali magka-balls ka nang umamin.” Sabi ni Sehun sabay lagok sa malamig na beer.

**_Pano sasama kung hindi ako nag-aaya_ **

**_Pano tatama kung hindi ako tumataya_ **

**_Minsan iniisip ko na wag na lang kaya_ **

**_Kaso yung isip ko ay nagbabago din maya maya_ **

**_At sobra sa pag-asa kulang sa kumpyansa_ **

**_Kaya mukhang malabong magka tyansa (tyansa)_ **

**_Gusto ko lang naman ay maging popoy mo basha_ **

**_Yan ang matagal ko na pantasya_ **

College Week sa College of Engineering kaya busy si Jongin, Chanyeol at Sehun dahil sila ay officers sa org.

Nasa sunken garden si Jongin kasama sila Ravi, Chungha, Taeyong, Ten at Seulgi upang magpractice para sa kanilang dance performance para sa huling araw ng college week. Pawis na pawis si Jongin at umiinom ng tubig sa kaniyang hydroflask dahil sa pagod nang may nakikita siyang lalaki na papalapit sa kaniya. “Jongin! Jongin! Hala ka, pawis na pawis ka, may dala ka bang extrang damit?” Bungad sakaniya ni Kyungsoo nang makalapit.

“Uy, Soo! Ano ginagawa mo dito? Arki ka eh!” Asar ni Jongin sa kaibigan, “Oo, may dala ako extrang damit, nasa kotse. Wag ka mag-alala magpapalit ako mamaya, patapos na rin naman kami”.

“Buti naman, baka magkasakit ka niyan. Oh eto, punasan mo nga yang buhok mo, tumutulo na sa pawis!” sabay abot ni Kyungsoo ng bimpo kay Jongin.

Pinipigilan ni Jongin ang kilig nang kinuha niya kay Kyungsoo ang bimpo. “Salamat, oh, ano nga ulet ginagawa mo dito? Di ka naman tiga college of engineering eh!” Asar ni Jongin.

“Sobra ka sakin! Inaya ako ni Yixing na puntahan yung booth ng block nila tas nilibre niya rin ako ng merienda. Di ko matanggihan eh.”

Namintig ang tenga ni Jongin sa narinig, si Kyungsoo? Pumayag sumama sa iba? First time to ah. Aayain rin naman niya si Kyungsoo na samahan siya sa college week nila kaso naunahan nanaman siya. Di lang niya agad nasabi sa kaibigan dahil nga busy siya sa preparations.

Biglang bumagsak ang ngiti ni Jongin nang biglang may tumawag kay Kyungsoo mula sa likod niya. “Kyungsoo! Andiyan ka pala, sabi mo magc-cr ka lang di ka na bumalik sa booth namin. Tara, gusto mo hatid na kita pauwi?” sabi ni Yixing kay Kyungsoo, ni hindi man lang nito tinapunan ng tingin si Jongin.

Biglang nag-iba ang timpla ng mood ni Jongin at di napigilang sumabat. “Uuwi ka na? Sige na, ingat ka. Nagppack-up na sila Ravi, uwi na rin ako maya-maya.”

“Ah eh, kasi dinaanan ko muna si Jongin kasi alam ko busy siya kaya kinamusta ko muna. Tsaka di mo na ko kailangan ihatid pauwi, mag-dinner sana kami ni Jongin mamaya.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo, sabay tingin kay Jongin. “Ano, Tara na?” aya ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin, sabay kapit nito sa braso ng nakatatangkad.

“Ah sige, Kyungsoo. Salamat nga pala sa pagpunta sa booth ng block namin kanina tsaka inaya mo pa sila Baekhyun at Jongdae. Dumami pumunta sa booth namin bigla. Ingat ka ha, una na ako!” Paalam ni Yixing at naglakad na palayo.

“Sure ka? Baka mamaya may plano pala kayo ni Yixing, nakaistorbo pa ko.” angit ni Jongin.

“Uy hindi ah! Wala naman sa usapan namin ni Yixing na ihahatid niya ko pauwi. Kaya lang din naman ako sumama sakaniya kasi sabi niya okay lang na isama ko sila Baek and Dae.” Paliwanag ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin. “Dali na kasi!! Kain tayo sa labas!! Miss na kita kasi di kita nakasabay mula Monday, eh Thursday na ngayon. Please?” Sabay yakap ni Kyungsoo sa braso ni Jongin. Nakatingin pa ito sa kaibigan na tila pang nagpapa-cute.

Bigla namang bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Jongin sa ginawa ni Kyungsoo. Di naman nagpapa-cute dati si Kyungsoo kaya nagulat siya nang bigla na lang nag puppy-eyes ang kaibigan sakaniya. Di mapigilan ni Jongin na mag-isip, baka nga totoo yung sinabi ni Sehun na baka nga may chance na may gusto rin si Kyungsoo sakaniya. Lalo nanaman nadagdagan ang pag-asa niya na baka nga, baka nga hinihintay rin ni Kyungsoo na magkaroon na siya ng kumpyansa na umamin.

“S-Sus, matitiis ba kita, eh malakas ka sakin! Sige na nga! San mo ba gusto kumain?” Tanong ni Jongin.

“Punta na lang tayo sa UPTC tas hanap na lang tayo don, libre ko na. Pa-congrats ko sayo kasi naging successful College week niyo! Proud ako sayo eh! Tara na!” Sabay hatak ni Kyungsoo sa kamay ni Jongin at tumakbo habang hila hila ang kaibigan.

Feeling ni Jongin biglang lumaki yung puso niya, grabe ang kilig niya habang hawak-hawak ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya. Tapos kanina nilambing pa siya. Matagal na niyang pinapangarap na matawag si Kyungsoo na boyfriend niya, makasama sa mga date, hawakan ang kamay niya at marami pa. Minsan, naiisip niya na wag na lang kaya siya umamin? Kaya rin naman umabot ng ganito katagal na kinimkim niya ang feelings niya eh dahil sa takot niyang masira ang pagkakaibigan nila. Pero sa pinakita sakaniya ni Kyungsoo ngayon at ang mga maliliit na bahay na nagpapakilig sakaniya sa nakalipas na tatlong taon, baka nga may chance pa siya.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! first time ko mag-sulat in filipino na ganito kahaba kaya pasensya na if nahilo kayo sa mga pinagsusulat ko haha!!
> 
> sana magustuhan niyo ang resulta ng pagka-lss ko sa titig ni mc einstein at flow-g lol
> 
> lmk what you think by commenting!! i very much appreciate it! <333
> 
> (baka gawan ko to ng part 2, malay niyo maging popoy at basha na silang dalawa owo)
> 
> -vegas (^-^)v


End file.
